Finally Falling
by cutiepiej917
Summary: Chloe finally realizes that she is in love with... I think the title speaks for itself. READ AUTHOR"S NOTE ON LAST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE A TUMBLR! UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Finally Falling

**Authors Note: Heyy guys first fanfic ever! I just wanna say that I LOVE TNLOCK 3! I can't believe it got cancelled. It's the greatest show eva! And i am a major Chalek fan. Go Chalek! Now i don't want to keep "talking" but I want to dedicate this first chapter to my cousin who showed me fanfic and inspired me to write this. Btw just so no one is confused, Zane is not the bad guy and he never went to Valentina's apartment. So enjoy now!**

My mom just walked down the stairs. She looks pretty good for someone who is just going on a meeting. I wonder who she's even meeting with. Probably some good looking guy or something. My thoughts were interrupted by my mom talking.

"Okay, I shouldn't be later than eleven. Is Amy coming over?" I nodded my head no.

"Not tonight. Just me," I said. I knew my mom could sense my emotions. It was pretty hard hiding them. But I'm glad she assumed I was still mad about the Amy thing.

She came over and said, "Really sorry I slipped up today. But it's Amy! I automatically thought she knows every micro detail of your life."

"Most of it. But we talked today and we're good," I answered.

Then she asked, "So how about you? Did you and Brian have a nice day?" Then I answered, "Yeah really nice. We visited his grandmother." I couldn't help but smile. Brian was such a great guy. He was so easy to talk to.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked. I wasn't sure. I mean there was also Alek. But the truth was that I did like him.

"I do," I answered my mom.

"Then I don't understand why you've been so resistant to the idea of actually dating him." She put a lot of emphasis on the dating part. "Because I'm pretty sure he likes you too." I didn't want to think about this. I was so confused. I had to find someway to get her out of the house.

"Don't you have some investor to meet or something?" asking her in hopes of getting rid of her. But of course, she had to do her mom duties.

"The investor can wait," she said while sitting down. "Dating is confusing. Especially when two boys like you. I get that."

"You're gonna keep giving me advice whether I want it or not aren't you?" I should have known. She is my mom after all.

"I'm just worried that someone's gonna get hurt, and it would break my heart if that person were you. You have to be honest with your feelings kiddo. At the very least with yourself."

"But I don't know what I feel." It was the truth. I really didn't.

"Oh, I think you do. I think you know exactly how you feel." There was a long pause. How was I supposed to know what I feel. All I knew was that I liked both Alek and Brian. But I don't know who I like more. I didn't know who I was actually in love with. Brian always made me smile and laugh. He is so easy to talk to, and he reminds me of what it is like to be human. But Alek is always there for me. I mean sure he may be a CB and a tease, but underneath, he is so kindhearted and caring. When I'm with him I feel safe and protected. Maybe I do know who I'm in love with.

"Mom," I said, "I think I'm in love with Alek."

"Well you love who you love," she said. She was right. I am in love with Alek Petrov. I just realized the time.

I told her, "You're gonna be late."

"I can always cancel."

"No no no, it's a big deal. You need to go. Me and my heart will be fine.

She kissed me goodbye and left, leaving me to my thoughts. I can't believe I just realized this. The only real reason I liked Brian was because he was human. I just wanted to keep a human part with me. But I have to realize now that I am mai and I am in love with Alek Petrov. Wow. I'm in love. I decided to go upstairs. I just needed to store all this information I just learned. I opened my door and saw Alek….

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffy, but i thought it would be interesting. But anyways, i know i suck but if you want me to continue with this, review or pm me. Also, i won't post my next chapter until i get at least ten reviews. KK l8r!**


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions

**Author's Note: Heyy guys! So as i promised, ten reviews for chapter 2. Thank you soo much for all your reviews. Also Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Hope you eat lots of turkey and food! Don't get too fat. Kayy so now I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my family and friends especially my church family (such as Joyce, Marie, Aika, Aly, Jethel, Josh). I love you guys! Kayy so enough of my blabbing, on with the story.**

I opened the door and saw Alek. Oh no! He heard everything I said. I wasn't ready yet to admit my feelings. Well at least not to him. This was happening way too fast for me. His expression confused me. It wasn't something you normally see. It was Alek Petrov shocked and speechless. I knew we just couldn't stand there like idiots. Luckily, I didn't have to be the first one to talk. Alek spoke up and said, "Chloe is everything you said true?" I didn't want to answer, but I knew I was going to have to.

"Yes everything," I answered. There was another awkward silence. I could feel the tension in the room. I didn't like it.

Part of me wanted to break it so, I said, "I know it's a lot to take in but that's your fault for eavesdropping. It's fine if you don't feel the same way." Actually it wasn't. I wanted so much to give him hugs, to hold his hand and to kiss him…. But I knew if he didn't love me anymore, then those things were never gonna happen. I couldn't even bear the thoughts. I wanted my answer so badly.

"Chloe," here it comes, "you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say those things." I was shocked. I was so convinced. I finally realized the space between us. I knew both of us didn't want that space. He started walking to me and I met him halfway. We were face to face just admiring each other. His brown eyes were so beautiful. I could spend years in this position just melting. His face looked like it was sculpted. His perfect features were in all the right spots. He leaned in closer and closer and soon our faces were only centimeters away.

He whispered, "You love who you love." Then he crashed his lips unto mine. At first, he kissed them softly and passionately. He put one hand around my waist and one hand on my back pulling him closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I gave him his opening. We were both fighting for dominance, but I knew I was losing so I retreated. He smiled and picked me up bridal style. Once we landed on my bed, he put his body against mine leaving no space. I started to fight for dominance again. He could sense it, so he fought harder. And then, I couldn't contain it, I let out a moan. I couldn't control myself. And I knew he liked it. He would know that he was winning again. So I decided to beat him at his own game. I fought harder while tracing his perfectly sculpted abs through his shirt. I knew he was trying to hold it in. I could feel him tense up. Finally, he let out a small moan that only mai could hear. I smiled with satisfaction. But then he stopped and rolled to his side. We were both gasping for air.

"You have no idea what you do to me King," he said.

"I have that effect on people," I said. He chuckled and then started to get off the bed.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to the roof. You need to sleep love," he said.

I grabbed him by the arm and said, "Stay please."

"Anything for you love," he said. I moved over to give him some space. He laid down and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head down on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you Chloe King," he said.

"I love you too Alek Petrov," I said. And with that I fell asleep.

**Ok so hoped you liked the chapter. Same deal, ten reviews for next chapter. Also if you have any ideas that you want me to incorporate into the story, pm me or review. Kayy l8r!**


	3. Chapter 3

Confessions Part 2

**Author's Note: Heyy guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! And as i promised, here is chapter 3. Now this part was supposed to be part of chapter 2, but i deleted it from the computer so instead im going to give you a gift. I will post both chapter 3 and 4 today. Yay! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Emmy () because she reviewed twice just to get another chapter. This is for you. **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own TNLOCK.**

**Alek POV**

I couldn't believe she just said that. Chloe King just said she's in love with me. I really thought she would choose Brian over me. She would always smile and be so comfortable around him. I really didn't like it. I kept wishing that she wouldn't have these feelings for Brian, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. But tonight… she just said she was in love with me. I really couldn't contain my happiness. I wanted to so much jump up and down. I was speechless. But trying to express my joy was so hard. I'm still in shock. I mean I knew before she was even mai that I was in love with her. But I never she thought would love me back. Suddenly Chloe walked in surprised. She changed her expression so quickly. She looked scared and frightened. I certainly did not want her to feel that way. But I really wanted to know something.

I spoke up and said, "Chloe is everything you said true?"

"Yes everything," she answered. So it is true. She's in love with me. The girl I have been chasing for over two years is in love with me. It's almost too good to be true.

Then she broke the silence saying, "I know it's a lot to take in, but that's what you get for eavesdropping. It's fine if you don't feel the same way." Now I couldn't believe my ears. Did she actually think I wasn't in love with her? After all those times?

"Chloe," I whispered, "you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." I really hope that now she was sure that I was in love with her. I finally realized how much space was between us. I started walking to her and she met me in the middle. I caressed her face so softly that I don't even think she noticed. Her face was so beautiful. I know that nobody's perfect, but in my eyes, Chloe was. From her beauty to her personality. Everything…

Then, I saw her beautiful plum lips, and I leaned in. I leaned in until our faces were only centimeters apart. To make the moment special, I whispered, "You love who you love." Then I crashed my lips unto hers. I didn't want to scare her, so I kissed her softly and passionately. I put one arm around her waist and one hand on her back. I pulled her as close as I could so there was no space between us. Then she put her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I licked the bottom of her mouth and she opened her mouth. Soon our tongues were battling for dominance. I felt her tongue retreating, so I continued fighting until I got full dominance. Once I did, I carried her bridal style and carried her to her bed. Once we were there, I made sure there was no space between us. I could tell she was fighting for dominance again, so I fought harder. Then I heard it. A small moan. I couldn't help but smile. It was so obvious I was winning. But this girl has tricks. She not only fought harder but her hand was now tracing my abs. I tensed up. This girl is good. I tried to hold it in as hard as I could, but there was a small moan that came out. I felt her smiling. I wanted to fight more, to get dominance again. But I knew if I didn't stop now, I wouldn't be able to stop later. There was just too much temptation in it. I stopped and rolled to my side. We were both gasping heavily trying to get back our normal breathing.

"You have no idea what you do to me King," I said.

"I have that affect that on people," she said. I made a small laugh to her little joke. I knew it was time to go on protector duty now, and she needed to go to sleep. I started to get off the bed when I heard a worrisome Chloe.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to the roof. You need to sleep love," I said.

"Stay please," she pleaded. How could I say no to her request.  
>"Anything for you love," I said. She moved aside to give me some space. I wrapped my arms around her warm body as she nestled into my chest. Next thing I knew, she fell asleep. Dang this girl can sleep fast. I take one look at Chloe. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. I mean Chloe was always beautiful, but there was just something about her sleeping. She was just so innocent. I tried to stay awake as long as I could. I mean I was still on protector duty. But I haven't slept in days and the bed was so comfortable, especially with Chloe in it. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep dreaming of nothing but Chloe.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Busted

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 4 for ya! Your welcome! So this ones also dedicated to Emmy (). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TNLOCK**

**Chloe's POV**

_There was a note on my bed and a path of rose petals. The note said to follow the path so I did. I ended up at school. There was another note at the entrance. It said to go to the park. Once I arrived at the park, I saw this beautiful picnic. But something was missing. Suddenly, Alek walked out in a tux. He looked really good. Better than usual. He gestured for us to sit down. _

_I asked him, "Alek, why did you do all this?" _

"_Well Chloe, I just wanted to say…"_

Beep Beep Beep

I woke up to the sound of my phone. I slowly got my phone and read the message. It was from Jasmine.

_**Chloe, Alek came home unusually happy. Do you know why?**_

I finally realized that I woke up to no Alek. Alek. I smiled as I was thinking. I recalled the events of last night. When we had admitted our feelings to each other, sleeping in each others arms, that kiss…. I texted Jasmine saying

_**Yeah I know why. I'll tell you later.**_

_**Kayy Chloe. Later**_

I wonder what time he left. It couldn't have been too long ago. The bed was still warm. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my hair then headed downstairs. My mom was already up cooking pancakes.

"Hey mom, you're up early," I said.

"I could say the same thing to you kiddo," she said. She had that look on her face saying she wanted to talk. I could not deal with another one. I mean seriously. I just had one last night!

"Okay mom, you have that look on your face. What do you want to talk about?"

"How was your sleep last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well after my business meeting, I went to check on my daughter and I found that there was a boy sleeping with her on her my bed." Oh no! Alek must've fallen asleep. How was I gonna explain this to her?

She continued saying, "And not just any boy but bed boy."

"Mom his name is Alek."

"Oh I know. But I think it's an appropriate name considering he has been in your bed more than once."

"Mom I can explain." Actually I really couldn't.

"Okay so explain Chloe. Why was Alek sleeping with you in your bed?"

"Well after you left, I decided to call him up and tell him how I felt. He came over, and I told him everything, and then we kissed." I blushed a little after saying that.

"Well I'm happy for you. But that doesn't explain why he was in your bed."

"Well after we kissed, we talked a little. And you weren't home yet and I didn't want to be alone, so I asked him to stay. I guess he fell asleep."

"But why was he in your bed?" she asked.

"Mom I think you would know the answer. I mean we haven't made it official, but we are sort of dating."

"Well Chloe I trust you and I hope you stayed protected."

"Alright mom."

"Okay so my boss wants to see me. So I have to go."

"Kayy love you."

"Implied." Once my mom left, I couldn't help but think that Alek was so dead. But could I really be mad at him? I mean he has spent nights on my roof without any sleep. He deserved a break. Then I heard a knock on the door and you wouldn't believe who it was. It was the one and only Alek Petrov.

**Alek POV**

I got here as fast I could. I wanted to be there when Chloe woke up. But I got a little held up by Jasmine. I was at the door about to knock when I heard Chloe's mom say, "Well after my business meeting, I went to check on my daughter and I found that there was a boy sleeping with her on her my bed. And not just any boy but bed boy." Oh mai gosh. Chloe's mom must've came when I had fallen asleep. I am so dead. It's gonna be even harder to charm her. I hope Chloe has a good explanation for this cause I didn't.

"Well after you left, I decided to call him up and tell him how I felt. He came over, and I told him everything, and then we kissed." I smiled recalling last night's events.

"Well I'm happy for you. But that doesn't explain why he was in your bed." Oh yeah she didn't bring that up yet.

"Mom I think you would know the answer. I mean we haven't made it official, but we are sort of dating." Wow good answer. Not bad.

"Well Chloe I trust you and I hope you stayed protected." After hearing that, I started laughing so much that I had to go down the street. This was so funny. Once Chloe's mom left, I knocked on the door.

Chloe answered saying, "Good morning Alek."

"Good morning Chloe," I said trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," I said stepping through the door.

"Okay how much did you hear?" she asked

"I heard enough," I answered. This time I couldn't hold in my laugh.

Then Chloe said, "It's not funny. Do you know how hard it was to make a story up?" She started pouting and it was so cute.

I walked up to her and said, "I am very sorry love. Will you please forgive me?"

"We'll see," she said. I started to lean in to give her a good morning kiss when she stepped back.

"There is no way I'm letting you kiss me while I have morning breath." I chuckled and sat on the couch. When she came back from the bathroom, she sat next to me.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked.

"Whatever you want love," I said.

**Author's Note: Remember 10 reviews for chapter 5. Btw for those who want to know. Im not the type of person who craves reviews. I just need opinions.**


	5. Chapter 5

More Love and More Hate

**Author's Note: Heyy guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner. There is just so much school work. I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter 6 and almost starting chapter 7. Anywayz i want to thank you guys for all the reviews. They made my day. I mean ten reviews in less than 3 hours! That's amazing! You guys are amazing. So i'd like to dedicate this chapter to three of my church friends. Aly, P.J and Josh. They read my chapters and said i was a really good author (or at least that's how i heard it). Hahaha I luvs you guys! Thanks for the"compliments"! Anywayz back to the fanfictioners. Enough babbling, here's chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TNLOCK or an iPhone**

**Chloe POV**

I was so gonna take advantage of this.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Whatever you want," he said. This was my time to take control now. I started leaning in until our faces couldn't be closer anymore.

Then I said, "Did you really think that you were gonna get a kiss that easy?" I laughed and jumped off the couch. He chased me until he had me trapped by the door. He kept trying to put his lips on my mouth, but each time I would dodge it and he would end up kissing my cheek. After a few minutes of this little game, I started craving for his lips. My eyes turned to slits and so did his. We couldn't take it anymore. He crashed his lips unto mine and I got knocked into the door. Things got pretty heated pretty quickly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and placed my arms around his neck. He carried me until we were on the couch. This time I was on top of him taking full control of the kiss. I was about to take off his shirt when I heard a cough. I jumped off Alek and landed on the floor. Alek picked me up and placed me on his lap. Alek's eyes were still slits.

"Jasmine, what are you doing here?" he growled. I placed my hand on his arm and he returned back to normal.

"Ummmm we have training remember?" she said.

"Oh yeah, let me just take a shower and I'll be right down," I said. I gave Alek a quick kiss and went upstairs. I tried to take a quick shower, but the warm water was just so relaxing. After I finished taking a shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and headed for my room. I was looking for something to wear, when I heard someone say "hey" behind me. It was just Alek.

"Oh mai gosh Alek, you scared me," I said gasping.

"I'm sorry love, but Jasmine wanted me to tell you to hurry up," he said.

He stepped closer and whispered seductively, "But you can take all the time you need." Then he put his lips unto mine.

**Jasmine POV**

What's taking them so long? I sent Alek to get Chloe and that was five minutes ago. After a few more seconds, I went upstairs to look for them. I first went to the bathroom and it was empty. So they must be in Chloe's room. Oh no! That's not a good combination. I went into Chloe's room, and found Chloe sitting on her desk while she was making out with Alek. And she was only wearing a towel. Note to self, never ask Alek to fetch Chloe after she has just taken a shower. I started gagging and they stopped. I saw Chloe blush.

Then Alek said, "Jasmine do you always have to interrupt us when we are…"

I stopped him in the middle of that sentence saying, "Yes I do. I'm sorry. I'm happy for you guys, but it's just bizarre seeing my cousin and best friend sucking their faces off." Chloe started laughing.

"Now come on," I said, "let's go train." Alek left the room while Chloe was changing and then we headed for the rooftops.

_Meanwhile…_

**Brian POV**

"So your names Mimi?" I asked her.

"Yup," she said. This morning, I was gonna go to Chloe's house to ask her if she wanted to eat breakfast with me, when this girl named Mimi asked if she could talk. No offense to Chloe, but this girl was smokin'. But I still liked Chloe.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about?" I asked confused.

"I think I have a way for us to get what we want," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know you want Chloe. And I know that you don't have a chance now that she's going out with Alek," she said. Is she serious? Since when was Chloe going out with Alek?

"She's not going out with Alek. She would've told me," I said.

"Well where would she find the time to tell you between making out with her new boyfriend. Here's a news flash for you Brian. You're not the number one guy in her life. Why in the world would she tell you?" she said harshly.

"Well why are you so worked up about this?" I asked.

"Because that little slut stole my man," she said, "and I want him back.

"Well I'm sorry about that. But it's not right to ruin other people's relationships," I said.

"I knew it. I knew you didn't like Chloe as much as I like Alek," she said furiously.

"I love Chloe. But what's in this for me?" I asked.

"Are you serious? Are you that stupid? If we can get them to break up, you can get Chloe all to yourself." Wow that was a good offer. The truth was that Alek was my competition. I knew Chloe liked him even if she didn't say it. And I rally liked Chloe.

"Fine I'm in," I said.

She smirked and said, "Good, now here's the plan…"

**Author's Note: oooooo Cliffy! No one likes those. So if you want to see Chapter 6, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Interference

**Author's Note: Hello fanfictioners. I am so sorry. I keep promising to update but I can never find the time. Did you know that school is so hard? I can never update anymore. It's saddening. But here is chapter 6. Finally! So anyway, not a lot of people reviewed though. I didn't put up the thing that said ten reviews for one chapter. But I still want some reviews. Ok so I wanna dedicate this chapter to my two besties, Aika and Jaycee. I love you guys soo much! First Aika, thank you for always being there for me and I'm always praying for you. You are the absolute best! I always miss you and remember, I LOVE YOU wifey. I'm always thinking about you. You should remember that. Next Jaycee, you are so awesome. You are so cool, funny and so fun to talk to. If only you would come to church every week. Then I wouldn't have to keep missing you. I love you guys soooo much. This one is for you guys. Also to MochiLover625, I did watch my language for this chapter. But sorry about my other chapter. My editor didn't edit well. HAHAHA! Don't you think it's funny that i have editors/revisors/critics? HAHAHA! Ok no more talking. Here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TNLOCK or an XBOX kinect :( **

**Chloe POV**

Jasmine decided to end training early because she said I wasnt focused. It wasn't that I wasn't focused, it was because Alek was shirtless and I couldn't help but stare. His perfectly chiseled abs were glistening. It was so hypnotizing. I was staring so much, I didn't notice that Jasmine had left.

Alek saw I was staring and said, "See something you like, King?"

"Oh you bet I do," I said with too much enthusiasm.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he said smirking.

"Are you sure about that?" I challenged him.

"Yeah, you know I'm irresistible," he said cockily.

"You wish," I said.

He started coming closer and pulling me closer to him and then he breathed out, "Don't say things that aren't true, Chloe King." His breath lingered in my face. I knew he was teasing me now. His breath smelled so good. Just as he was about to close in the distance, my phone vibrated. I stepped out of his grasp and looked for my phone.

"Here why don't I help you find your phone," he said smiling deviously. He reached for my back pocket and pulled out my phone. His touch sent a tingle through me and I shivered. He laughed at me.

"Are you sure you don't want to take back what you said?" he asked.

"Nope," I said trying not to make myself an even bigger embarrassment. I looked at my phone and froze. I totally forgot about him. It was from Brian.

** Alek POV**

I saw Chloe freeze. "Chloe, is everything alright?" I asked worriedly. She just handed me the phone and stayed in her position. Brian texted her.

_Chloe, you really have some explaining to do. Can you meet me in the coffee shop in 5 minutes?_

I can't believe the nerve of this guy. Thinking that Chloe would still be interested in him even after he knows she's going out with me. What is wrong with him? I started turning all Mai when I saw Chloe. She was still frozen.

"Chloe, move, you're freaking me out," I said.

"I'm sorry Alek. I was just thinking. I didn't even think about Brian. How am I going to explain this to him?" she said. Now I was really angry. Chloe wanted to tell him alone. That was never gonna happen.

"Well we're going to tell him together," I said reassuringly. I gave her a reassuring hug and we left for the coffee shop.

**Chloe POV**

Is it possible to feel nervous and calm at the same time? I was so anxious to see Brian but I was so glad Alek was next to me. I saw Brian and I tensed up. Alek intertwined his hands into mine and calmed me down.

Brian sat down and said in a blank tone, "Chloe. Alek."

"Brian," me and Alek said together. Although Alek did say it with disgust. There was an awkward silence.

I finally spoke up saying, "Brian, what do you want?"

"Chloe I thought we had a better relationship than this. I thought we didn't lie to each other," he said.

Alek said angrily, "You sound like you're her boyfriend which you're not." I had to hold Alek's hand very tightly to calm him down.

"You're right I'm not her boyfriend. She already has one that she didn't tell me about," he said angrily.

"Brian I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but when I got together with Alek, I didn't particularly think of telling you immediately. I mean would you tell me if you get a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes Chloe. Don't you get it? I'm not mad because you got a new boyfriend. I'm mad because you didn't tell me about it. I thought we were close enough to tell each other that," he said frustrated. I felt bad now. I gave Alek a reassuring look and then stood up. I knew I was going to regret this but i gave Brian a hug.

"I'm sorry I didnt mean to hurt you," I said. I sat down to an even angrier Alek. I knew he was mad at me for giving Brian that hug. So instead I gave him a quick kiss. He was pleased especially since I did it in front of Brian.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about Brian?" I asked.

"No, I also came here to warn you," he said seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I'm also here to talk about your new boyfriend. I don't know why you chose that guy. He's just playing you Chloe. Once he gets what he wants or realizes that he can't get it, he'll dump you. He doesn't really love you," he said.

Now it was Alek's time to talk. "Listen Brian, I don't know what world you live in, but get it through your head that Chloe is with me NOT YOU! I love Chloe and I would never hurt her. She is my everything. Nothing you do or say would ever break us up."

"Really? Then why don't I bring out a familiar face. Mimi?" Brian called. Who was she? I've heard her name before. Then she stepped out of the coffee shop and I immediately recognized her face.

**Alek POV**

Oh no! What was she doing with Brian. I totally forgot about her. But right now I'm hating her. Instead of doing the right thing and sitting next to Brian, she sat on my lap. She pushed Chloe's chair away and wrapped her arms around me.

"You seriously didn't forget about me Alek. Did you?", she said in a child voice, "I mean how could you? We had that special time together." I looked over to Chloe and I could tell she was hurt. I seriously wanted to push Mimi off a cliff, but I knew that would be rude.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mimi," I said.

"Really? You don't? You don't remember that time in your apartment when Valentina was on a business trip and Jasmine was on her date. Wow hard to believe when you said it was your best ever," she said smiling. Now I knew Chloe was upset. I remembered this night. It was before I found out Chloe was mai. I knew what they were doing. They were trying to break Chloe.

"Yes Mimi I do remember that night," I said. I saw tears in Chloe's eyes now.

"See I knew it. You couldn't forget our connection," she said smiling in victory.

"Wait you didn't let me finish. I did remember, but I didn't remember that connection because we never had one. You can only have that connection with the one you love and Mimi I don't love you. I love Chloe with all my heart." Now Chloe started crying. I really hope it was tears of joy. I put Mimi down on a chair and took Chloe's hand.

"Now if you're done trying to break us up, we're gonna leave," I said. I looked at Mimi and Brian and saw their eyes of defeat. Once we were out of hearing distance, I whispered in her ear, "All I said there was true. I love you Chloe King."

"And I love you Alek Petrov," she said. With that I lifted her up and kissed her.

_Back at the coffee shop... _

**Mimi's POV**

"You think they bought it?" Brian asked.

"Bought and sold," I said, "they'll never know what hit them." Did they seriously think this was over? I always get what I want. It just takes a couple of little steps in between.

"Are you sure?" Brian asked.

"Trust me Brian. They'll never expect it," I said deviously. They underestimated me. Everyone does. But Chloe and Alek, you better be watching your backs.

**Author's Note: Didn't see that one coming did you? That's what you get for not reviewing. Now I don't want the Chalek love to end but i might because of no reviews. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh and also starting next chapter i'm going to dedicate a chapter to my friends and one of you guys the fanfictioners. The one who reviews the best will get one chapter dedicated to them. So make sure you make the best review you can think of. Anywayz, enough of that. But i want your guys opinion. Should i do a christmas special chapter for a story or do a one shot? PM me or review of what you guys think. (The reviews i get for the christmas special will not count as a review unless you actually review it) Kayy guys you know what to do now. Byers!**


	7. Chapter 7

Happily Ever After?

**Heyy guys! I am soooooo sorry I haven't posted in soooo long. Please forgive me! But I have to say, even though I was gone a long time, there were only ten reviews and that made me sad. Something has to happen…. Any wayz id like to dedicate this chapter to one of my bffs, Taylor. Taylor, I love you so much. Thank you** **for**** being the FIRST one to show me TNLOCK! Im also dedicating this chapter to one of the fanfictioners: Ashley. She had the best review so this is for her. Thank you to all those who reviewed. And for the others, well this one's for you too...**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own TNLOCK but I do have an ipod 4 :)**

**Chloe POV**

After the little Brian incident, we decided to go back to my house. I can't believe them. They seriously thought they could break us up? No, that was never gonna happen. I loved Alek and he loved me. There was no changing that.

"Ok so it's 3:00 and we still have a few hours to kill. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I told you my answer before, whatever you want love," he said.

"Well I'm kinda tired. Can we just watch a movie?" I asked.

"You know my answer love," he said. We decided to watch Despicable Me. It was my absolute favorite movie. I don't know how he knew. It must've been luck.I was laughing throughout the entire movie so I really don't know how I fell asleep. I woke up and Alek was also asleep too. I tried to get off the couch to get the remote when Alek fluttered his eyes open.

"Have a nice sleep beautiful?" he asked. I was about to answer him when I heard my mom close the door.

"Hello Chloe, and, uh Alek," she said.

We tried to get into a compromising position but that just made everything worst. We ended up falling off the couch, him on top of me.

"Uh, Chloe, I thought we talked about this," she said.

"Mom it's not what you think. We fell because we got startled when you walked in," I said awkwardly.

"Ok Chloe," she said all motherly. There was tension in the air and it was so awkward.

I broke the silence saying, "Mom I wanna formally introduce you to Alek. Alek this is my mom.

"It's good to meet you officially Mrs. King," Alek said.

"The pleasure's all mine. And since your Chloe's boyfriend, why don't you call me Meredith?" she said trying to sound polite.

"Well Meredith I must say you have a lovely home, " he said, "And I am very sorry for all those other times. It was completely my fault not Chloe's. I'm willing to take full responsibility." I could tell he was trying to use some of his Alek charm on my mom and apparently it was working.

"Well that's very nice of you Alek. And im willing to overlook all those instances," she said. Wow that boy was good.

"So would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked. I was really hoping for her to ask that question.

"Actually Meredith I promised my aunt that I would have dinner with her. She's always on business trips and I haven't seen her in almost a month. Im very sorry." I felt upset after that. I really just wanted a normal dinner with more people. I love my mom but it gets so lonely without more people.

"Oh I totally understand," my mom said.

"But I am free next Friday. Would you like me to come over then?" he asked.

"That would be very nice Alek," she said. I could tell that my mom was wrapped around his finger. He really does have that affect on people. I mean just look at me.

"Ok then it's settled. Next Friday, I have a dinner date with Chloe and Meredith." He and my mom started laughing.

"Well I actually just stopped by the house to pick up something for work. I gotta go back now. I'll see you later Chloe and it was nice meeting you Alek." With that she waved goodbye and headed out the door.

"Valentina hasn't been in a business trip since last week," I said.

"I know but I'm not ready yet to have dinner with your mom," he said.

"Why not? I mean she practically already loves you," I said.

"But I don't wanna screw up this dinner," he said.

"You're not screw up this dinner. She's like putty in your hands," I said.

"Yes I'm very aware of that. But if I don't get in her good side, she might not let me see you," he said.

"My mom is not like that," I assured him, "and it wouldnt make a difference because even if she was like that, I wouldn't listen to her. If she doesnt like you then thats her problem. You're my life Alek and she's just gonna have to deal with that.

"Chloe you have no idea how happy that makes me. You mean the world to me, and I mean every word. I love you King," he said.

And I love you Petrov," I said. We both leaned in when Alek's phone vibrated.

"Ughhh seriously? What is with everyone and interrupting us?" he said angrily.

"It's fine Alek. Now who is it?" I asked. He suddenly got a serious look.

"It's Jasmine. She said she needs to see me. I better go," he said.

"I'll see you tonight right?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Goodbye love," he said. He kissed my forehead and left out the window. I don't know why but I really have this feeling that it wasn't Jasmine who texted him.

**Alek POV**

We both leaned in when we were interrupted by my phone vibrating. This was seriously getting annoying.

"Ughhh seriously? What is with everyone and interrupting us?" i said angrily.

"It's fine Alek. Now who is it?" she asked. I looked down and froze. It was from Mimi. I was going to just ignore it, but knowing Mimi there would be trouble. I read the message and it said

_Meet me at the coffee shop in ten minutes, and if you don't, well you know something bad'll happen. _

I hate this girl. But I knew she was capable of doing bad things if I didn't come. Then I remembered Chloe's question.

"It's Jasmine. She said she needs to see me. I better go," i said. I hope that was convincing enough.

"I'll see you tonight right?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Goodbye love," he said. I kissed her forehead and left out the window. I hated lying to her, but if I got her involved, this situation would be worst. I waited outside the coffee shop for five minutes before I saw her. She waved me over and I glared at her. She gestured for me to sit down and I did.

"Oh, how I've missed you Alek," she said.

"Well in sorry Mimi but I can't say the same thing about you," I said. Her 'nice' look left her eyes and replaced it with her devious eyes.

"I don't understand Alek. What does she have that I dont? She may be the Uniter but that's all she'll ever be!" she screamed at me.

"Is that what you tell yourself," I said getting just as loud, "Chloe is twice the girl you will ever be. She is absolutely perfect. She has a warm heart and she loves everyone around her. Things that you will NEVER have. So just tell me what you want so I can go back to her."

"Now, Alek you shouldn't be mean. Bad things could happen," she said in a baby voice.

"Just tell me Mimi," I said angrily.

"I want you to break up with Chloe," she said.

"Why would I do-"

She cut me off saying, "Because if you don't, I'll kiss Brian. And she may not like him anymore but you

know she hates people being killed. And when she finds out that you knew and you could've stopped it, think of what will happen." I hate her so much. How could I choose between this?

"I hate you so much Mimi," I said.

"Don't say that Alek. I could make this worse. But listen up. You have two choices. Break up with Chloe or I kill Brian. Either way you still lose, so choose wisely Alek. Ytomorrows till tomorrow to decide," she said. With that she got up and left.

**That's what you guys get for not reviewing... So I'll make you guys a deal. If I get a lot of reviews that are actually good, I'll make sure that there is a happy ending to this. But if I dont, well you guys know what'll happen. I told you guys that I don't like threatning, but u leave me with no choice. Same rules still apply. So u know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**PLEASE READ!**

**Author's Note: Heyy guys! Sry this is not a chapter, but I hav some good news and bad news. Good news is that I found a way to write on my iPod so I can upload and write quicker. But the bad news is I don't think I should be continuing this story. U guys don't review anymore. Try reading the authors note bc they are actually important. It says that if I don't get reviews then this story will go downhill. I rly need those reviews. It seems like no one is reading anymore. So if u want me to continue then review if u dnt then review. I just need to hear from you guys.**

**Tip: READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! THEY ARE THERE FOR A REASON!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Heyy Guys! Well let me just say first I'm sorry for threatening you guys, but it's juthathat I like to get feedback. If you are a writer then you would understand tht u want to know that u r a good writer. Thts wat I wanted. And to all the fanfictioners who commented on methreatening, you guys were so right. I'm not even gonna argue with you. But also understand my perspective of this to. So this chapter is dedicated to the fanfictioners: EmmaleeJ, panaricanchick, C.E.C, and fictiongirl212. This is dedicated to them because they weren't afraid to say what's in their mind no matter if it was bad. You guys are awesome. But Id also like to dedicate this chapter to fanfictioner Alekismine. She consecutively reviewed (with actual reviews) on every chapter. Alekismine, you are like so awesome. I cannot thank you enough for writing those long reviews. Thank you! Enough of the yapping and let's go on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TNLOCK :(**

Chloe POV

I woke up to an empty bed. Alek didn't come in yesterday night I wonder why. I stayed in my bed for a few minutes not wanting to get up. After five minutes, I got up and saw a note.

_My Dearest Chloe, I am sorry I was not able to stay, but I had to make certain preparations. Im taking you out on the best date of your life. I'll pick you up at noon._

_With all my love, Alek_

So Alek had been here last night. And that would explain why he wasn't here. I went downstairs not expecting my mom.

"Hey mom! What are you doing here? I thought you would have work," I said.

"Wow someone really does not want my presence," she said.

"Mom you know what I meant."

"Yeah I know. I'm heading to work don't worry. They just told me I didn't need to be there until ten."

"Oh ok," I said.

"So what are your plans for today? You and Alek planing to have another make out session while I'm gone?" she said.

"Mom!" I said blushing.

"Hey don't blame me. I know what it's like. Whenever your parent aren't home you call up the bf and then you makeover until your parents come home. I was a teenager to you know."

"Ewww mom that's disgusting. Now I can't get that image of you making out with someone."

"Well how do you think I feel Chloe? Me imagining my own daughter making out with another guy. Not the prettiest sight to see."

"Haha ok fine you win," I said.

"But seriously what are you doing today?" she asked.

"Well me and Alek are gonna go on a date but he wouldn't tell me where though."

"Oooh secret date. How romantic," she said laughing.

"Mom seriously?" I said.

"Sorry sorry. Ok kiddo I got to go. Enjoy yourself today," she said. She gave me a kiss in the cheek and then left. I looksd at the clock and it read 9:45. I had approximately two hours to get ready for my date. I headed upstairs to take a shower. By the time I got out it was already 10:30. Wow I take really long showers. After struggling at my closet for twenty more minutes, I decide to text the fashion expert.

**To: Amy**

**From: Chloe**

_Heyy girlie! 911 fashion emergency_

Not a second later I got a text back from Amy

**To: Chloe**

**From: Amy**

_On my way girlie!_

After five minutes Amy arrived with a gigantic suitcase. I was gonna ask what it was for but then she just entered and went straight to my room.

"So what's the fashion emergency about?"she asked.

"I have a date with Alek and I don't know what to wear," I said.

"You have a date with Alek?" she said screaming, "Since when were you two going out?" I totally forgot that no one knew about me and Alek. I spent ten minutes telling Any everything that happened and at the end she just started squealing. She have me a big hug and started rummaging through my closet. After what seemed like forever she came out with an outfit.

"That's perfect Amy. Thank you. You're the best friend a girl can have," I said. She brought out my dark skinny jeans with my red tank top and my leather jacket.

"Oh I know I am. Now try it on so I can see," she said. I put on the entire outfit and she later did my makeup and hair. She only put on light makeup and she put my hair into curls. Later, she found black ballet flats and accessorized me with a necklace, a charm bracelet and hoop earrings.

"Ok let me see my creation," she said.

I turned around for her and she said, "Its perfect now. Ok so Alek is coming to pick you up in 15 minutes. I want you to just sit down on the couch and drink some water but not too much that you have to go to the bathroom. Ok good luck." She gave me a good luck hug and left with all her stuff. I followed her instructions and Alek came at noon on the dot. I opened the door and absorbed what he was wearing. He was wearing almost exactly what I was wearing. He was also wearing dark skinny jeans and a tight white shirt with a leather jacket.

"Going through my closet lately?" I asked.

He let out a small chuckle and said, "You look beautiful, my Chloe."

"Your Chloe? I could get used to that," I said.

"Haha, ok enough jokes. Let's go," he said. I took his hand and then froze. That's why he was wearing the leather jacket.

**Alek POV**

I needed this day to be absolutely perfect. I wanted Chloe to remember this day for the rest of her life. I called everyone to make sure everything was good. I had so many surprises for her today and this was just was one of them. When I arrived at her house I was glad I gave a tip to Amy on what she should wear. I knew for a fact that Chloe was gonna ask for advice from Amy so I just gave her a little hint. But when I do he she looked HOT. Even better than I expected. She placed her hand in mine and just when I was ready to lead her, she stopped. I knew why of course.

"Alek, is that motorcycle yours?" she asked. This was one of my surprises.

"Actually, no. I borrowed it from a friend," I said.

"Ummm Alek is it safe?" she said nervously.

"Chloe, would I let you ride anything unsafe?" I asked.

"Well...,"

"Wow I'm offended. You really think I'd let anything hurt you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," she said. I reassuringly took her hand. I got on the motorcycle and then she got on with caution. I laughed a little and we were off. I could tell that Chloe was nervous because the faster I went, the stronger her grip around my waist was.

"You know, we should do this more often. I'm liking where your hands are right now," I said.

"Oh just shut up Petrov and keep your eyes on the road," she said with her head buried in my jacket. I kept the speed as low as I could and occasionally I sped up just to feel her grip. When we got there I helped her off the bike and I saw her gaze in awe.

**Chloe POV**

"Oh mai gosh, Alek. It's so beautiful," I said. It was so perfect. Alek set up a picnic with lanterns and candles and we were in the perfect view of the Golden Bridge.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Alek, are you kidding? I love it!"

We sat down on the blanket and then I recognized all my favorite foods.

"Alek, how did you know?" I asked amazed.

"You just have to know the right people to call," he said with a smile. I loved that smile. If only he could do that more than his cocky grin and smirk.

"Ok let's eat," he said. We stuffed ourselves until we couldn't eat anymore. I have to say these foods taste so much better than the ones I've tasted. I wonder where he got them.

"Hey Alek, where'd you get all this food?" I asked.

"I cooked it myself," he said.

"You cook? The C.B can cook?" I said.

"Hey, there are some things you don't know about me," he said.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Well your just going to have to wait and see," he said with a seductive look. I knew this would happen. I got lured and lost in his eyes. The next thing I knew, my lips were on his. It wasn't that rough, heated kind of a kiss. No, this was a soft, gentle kiss. One you could truly appreciate. One where you could feel all the love. Every kiss Alek and I ever shared always ended up heated. But this was so calm. I really liked it. Then, all to soon, Alek broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, love. But I have a couple of surprises left up my sleeve," he said.

"Like what?" I asked. Then, I heard a booming noise. There were fireworks over the Golden Bridge. They were so colorful and bright. I loved looking at them. When the firework show was about to end, there was one more that popped up. It said,

I LOVE YOU CHLOE KING

- Alek

All of a sudden, I felt Alek wrap his arms around me.

"It's true, you know. I do love you," he said softly.

"Alek, you did all this?" I said.

"Yes, my Chloe. And there's still one more thing," he said.

"Really, what is it?" I asked.

"Get in the car and we'll go," he said.

**Alek POV**

I was so excited. I knew she was just going to love the surprise. I led her back to the motorcycle, when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her. I made the excuse that I needed to go to the bathroom. I could not risk Chloe hearing this conversation. I went as far as I could then called her back. The phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?" she said sweetly.

"Mimi, why'd you call me before," I said.

"Oh Alek, it's nice to hear from you," she said.

"Cut the crap, Mimi. Why did you call me?" I said.

"Wow someone's in a bad mood," she said.

"Mimi, tell me now," I growled.

"Fine, just trying to be nice. Apparently you want that other side."

"Mimi, just tell me. I don't care if you say it nicely or mean. I just want to know!" I said. I was so ready to throw the phone and hunt Mimi down.

"Fine, remember our little deal? Well time's running out. You either break up with her or I kill Brian. And no, I won't take your word that you broke up with her. I want to hear you break up with her, and her crying pain. I want to hear both of you suffer," she said harshly.

"You're so evil, Mimi," I said.

"Now Alek, compliments won't save you or Chloe now," she said laughing.

"But remember you have until midnight, a second later, I kiss Brian and he's dead," she said.

"I need more time," I said.

"No. I don't want to keep stalling this. You have until midnight. Remember that, Alek. And I want to hear it. Good luck! Bye," she said. Then she hung up on me. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I promised her the best date ever, and I'm gonna have to break her heart. What was I gonna do? I made the decision in my head and walked back to the car.

I woke up to an empty bed. Alek didn't come in yesterday night I wonder why. I stayed in my bed for a few minutes not wanting to get up. After five minutes, I got up and saw a note.

My Dearest Chloe, I am sorry I was not able to stay, but I had to make certain preparations. Im taking you out on the best date of your life. I'll pick you up at noon.

With all my love, Alek

So Alek had been here last night. And that would explain why he wasn't here. I went downstairs not expecting my mom.

"Hey mom! What are you doing here? I thought you would have work," I said.

"Wow someone really does not want my presence," she said.

"Mom you know what I meant."

"Yeah I know. I'm heading to work don't worry. They just told me I didn't need to be there until ten."

"Oh ok," I said.

"So what are your plans for today? You and Alek planing to have another make out session while I'm gone?" she said.

"Mom!" I said blushing.

"Hey don't blame me. I know what it's like. Whenever your parent aren't home you call up the bf and then you makeover until your parents come home. I was a teenager to you know."

"Ewww mom that's disgusting. Now I can't get that image of you making out with someone."

"Well how do you think I feel Chloe? Me imagining my own daughter making out with another guy. Not the prettiest sight to see."

"Haha ok fine you win," I said.

"But seriously what are you doing today?" she asked.

"Well me and Alek are gonna go on a date but he wouldn't tell me where though."

"Oooh secret date. How romantic," she said laughing.

"Mom seriously?" I said.

"Sorry sorry. Ok kiddo I got to go. Enjoy yourself today," she said. She gave me a kiss in the cheek and then left. I looksd at the clock and it read 9:45. I had approximately two hours to get ready for my date. I headed upstairs to take a shower. By the time I got out it was already 10:30. Wow I take really long showers. After struggling at my closet for twenty more minutes, I decide to text the fashion expert.

To: Amy

From: Chloe

Heyy girlie! 911 fashion emergency

Not a second later I got a text back from Amy

To: Chloe

From: Amy

On my way girlie!

After five minutes Amy arrived with a gigantic suitcase. I was gonna ask what it was for but then she just entered and went straight to my room.

"So what's the fashion emergency about?"she asked.

"I have a date with Alek and I don't know what to wear," I said.

"You have a date with Alek?" she said screaming, "Since when were you two going out?" I totally forgot that no one knew about me and Alek. I spent ten minutes telling Any everything that happened and at the end she just started squealing. She have me a big hug and started rummaging through my closet. After what seemed like forever she came out with an outfit.

"That's perfect Amy. Thank you. You're the best friend a girl can have," I said. She brought out my dark skinny jeans with my red tank top and my leather jacket.

"Oh I know I am. Now try it on so I can see," she said. I put on the entire outfit and she later did my makeup and hair. She only put on light makeup and she put my hair into curls. Later, she found black ballet flats and accessorized me with a necklace, a charm bracelet and hoop earrings.

"Ok let me see my creation," she said.

I turned around for her and she said, "Its perfect now. Ok so Alek is coming to pick you up in 15 minutes. I want you to just sit down on the couch and drink some water but not too much that you have to go to the bathroom. Ok good luck." She gave me a good luck hug and left with all her stuff. I followed her instructions and Alek came at noon on the dot. I opened the door and absorbed what he was wearing. He was wearing almost exactly what I was wearing. He was also wearing dark skinny jeans and a tight white shirt with a leather jacket.

"Going through my closet lately?" I asked.

He let out a small chuckle and said, "You look beautiful, my Chloe."

"Your Chloe? I could get used to that," I said.

"Haha, ok enough jokes. Let's go," he said. I took his hand and then froze. That's why he was wearing the leather jacket.

Alek POV

I needed this day to be absolutely perfect. I wanted Chloe to remember this day for the rest of her life. I called everyone to make sure everything was good. I had so many surprises for her today and this was just was one of them. When I arrived at her house I was glad I gave a tip to Amy on what she should wear. I knew for a fact that Chloe was gonna ask for advice from Amy so I just gave her a little hint. But when I do he she looked HOT. Even better than I expected. She placed her hand in mine and just when I was ready to lead her, she stopped. I knew why of course.

"Alek, is that motorcycle yours?" she asked. This was one of my surprises.

"Actually, no. I borrowed it from a friend," I said.

"Ummm Alek is it safe?" she said nervously.

"Chloe, would I let you ride anything unsafe?" I asked.

"Well...,"

"Wow I'm offended. You really think I'd let anything hurt you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," she said. I reassuringly took her hand. I got on the motorcycle and then she got on with caution. I laughed a little and we were off. I could tell that Chloe was nervous because the faster I went, the stronger her grip around my waist was.

"You know, we should do this more often. I'm liking where your hands are right now," I said.

"Oh just shut up Petrov and keep your eyes on the road," she said with her head buried in my jacket. I kept the speed as low as I could and occasionally I sped up just to feel her grip. When we got there I helped her off the bike and I saw her gaze in awe.

Chloe POV

"Oh mai gosh, Alek. It's so beautiful," I said. It was so perfect. Alek set up a picnic with lanterns and candles and we were in the perfect view of the Golden Bridge.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Alek, are you kidding? I love it!"

We sat down on the blanket and then I recognized all my favorite foods.

"Alek, how did you know?" I asked amazed.

"You just have to know the right people to call," he said with a smile. I loved that smile. If only he could do that more than his cocky grin and smirk.

"Ok let's eat," he said. We stuffed ourselves until we couldn't eat anymore. I have to say these foods taste so much better than the ones I've tasted. I wonder where he got them.

"Hey Alek, where'd you get all this food?" I asked.

"I cooked it myself," he said.

"You cook? The C.B can cook?" I said.

"Hey, there are some things you don't know about me," he said.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Well your just going to have to wait and see," he said with a seductive look. I knew this would happen. I got lured and lost in his eyes. The next thing I knew, my lips were on his. It wasn't that rough, heated kind of a kiss. No, this was a soft, gentle kiss. One you could truly appreciate. One where you could feel all the love. Every kiss Alek and I ever shared always ended up heated. But this was so calm. I really liked it. Then, all to soon, Alek broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, love. But I have a couple of surprises left up my sleeve," he said.

"Like what?" I asked. Then, I heard a booming noise. There were fireworks over the Golden Bridge. They were so colorful and bright. I loved looking at them. When the firework show was about to end, there was one more that popped up. It said,

I LOVE YOU CHLOE KING

- Alek

All of a sudden, I felt Alek wrap his arms around me.

"It's true, you know. I do love you," he said softly.

"Alek, you did all this?" I said.

"Yes, my Chloe. And there's still one more thing," he said.

"Really, what is it?" I asked.

"Get in the car and we'll go," he said.

Alek POV

I was so excited. I knew she was just going to love the surprise. I led her back to the motorcycle, when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her. I made the excuse that I needed to go to the bathroom. I could not risk Chloe hearing this conversation. I went as far as I could then called her back. The phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?" she said sweetly.

"Mimi, why'd you call me before," I said.

"Oh Alek, it's nice to hear from you," she said.

"Cut the crap, Mimi. Why did you call me?" I said.

"Wow someone's in a bad mood," she said.

"Mimi, tell me now," I growled.

"Fine, just trying to be nice. Apparently you want that other side."

"Mimi, just tell me. I don't care if you say it nicely or mean. I just want to know!" I said. I was so ready to throw the phone and hunt Mimi down.

"Fine, remember our little deal? Well time's running out. You either break up with her or I kill Brian. And no, I won't take your word that you broke up with her. I want to hear you break up with her, and her crying pain. I want to hear both of you suffer," she said harshly.

"You're so evil, Mimi," I said.

"Now Alek, compliments won't save you or Chloe now," she said laughing.

"But remember you have until midnight, a second later, I kiss Brian and he's dead," she said.

"I need more time," I said.

"No. I don't want to keep stalling this. You have until midnight. Remember that, Alek. And I want to hear it. Good luck! Bye," she said. Then she hung up on me. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I promised her the best date ever, and I'm gonna have to break her heart. What was I gonna do? I made the decision in my head and walked back to the car.

**Omigosh! I'm so evil leaving you guys on another cliffhanger. I rly am sry for not updating sooner. I'll try my best. Love ya guys! And remember...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**READ ALL OF IT! (IF YOU HAVE A TUMBLR READ THE BOTTOM HALF)**

**Important Author's Note**

Heyy guys! I am so sorry but i have some bad news. I cannot continue on with the story. I'm sooo sorry. But i have so much work to do for school and so many activities to do outside of school. It's just so overwhelming. Also, i lost all my inspiration. I have my ideas but after i write these ideas it just ends so badly and i can't think of anything else. Sorry! But if any of you fanfictioners want to adopt my story, just review or PM me. I will tell you my ideas on the story and then you can add your own little twists. Again, so sorry to disappoint all the fans. I really didn't mean to. But i will have a new story that i have been working on posted during the break. So you won't miss me for too long. Also, if no one wants to adopt the story by the end of April, i will post a summary of what happens and that will be the end of it. Ok guys? Thank you so much for supporting me! Love you guys. Also keep reading if you have a tumblr.

**Those who have a**** tumblr**

Hey if your a fanfictioner that has a tumblr, follow me at .com. I will also be posting stories there too. Plus for all those directioners, i post alot of things about one direction because I AM IN LOVE WITH THEM! I have loved them ever since X Factor. If you're a directioner like me, then follow me. If you're not a directioner, you should still follow me. I still post life qoutes and funny pics and The Hunger Games too. (BTW if you have not read the books, you need to stop right now, follow me on tumblr and read the books) Anyway, so ya you should all follow me and i'll follow you. Do we have a deal? So again, follow me at .com and if you wanna adopt my story, you can tell me on tumblr, review or PM me. So REMEMBER follow me at .com (Sorry i don't have a twitter or fb)

Byers to everyone, cya at my next story. LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
